A Little Foxy Help
by moonwateralpha101
Summary: Hinata and Naruto get a little help from a fox when Hinata is badly injured during what was suppose to be an easy mission.


Hinata had tried with all her might but yet a man two times her size and a chakra barrier around him would be a little hard to take down. Her chakra levels slowly decreased as so did her energy. His moment to strike came and when he did he hit hard. Hinata smashed through a couple of trees before the man came and striked again but this time leaving a gaping hole in her side. Lavender eyes rolled back into their sockets, pleased the man left unknown to a watchful pair of eyes.

Team eight and team seven were suppose to be doing this mission together but instead everybody was scattered. Hinata was missing and so was Naruto. Kurenai had Sakura and Shino who was able to quick meet up with Kakashi, Kiba, and Sasuke. "So Naruto and Hinata are missing?" "Yes but Hinata was separated during the fight I fear she may be gravely injured you saw what that man could do." "Kurenai-sensei I'm sure she can hold her own." "Yes, Kiba but what happens when she runs out of chakra or energy, or even both?" Silence filled the air at the said question. They had only been asked to retrieve a scroll but that had been the second time that week they had been ambushed. The second ambushed consisted of nine guys. One man had disappeared fighting Hinata. Two twins had fled and Naruto foolishly enough had followed. Leaving the rest of them to deal with the remaining six. Tired and confused they set up a small camp and let the night's shadow fell over them.

The slight tugs turned into shoves. A little whine was heard and a lick on her cheek. Hinata opened her eyes to find the blanket of the night clouding her vision as well as her injuries. But a glowing pair of concerned yellow eyes stared at her. Hinata used all the strength she had left to sit up and look at the small creature by her side. It tugged her sleeve once more making the silent command to follow.

Again Hinata began to move, even if painful she stood and followed the little noises of the creature. The green moss floor had disappeared underneath her feet to be replaced with rocky, uneven ground. The creature must have had all the patience in the world because Hinata fell and fell over and over again. Her eyes weren't that good with night vision but she could make out a nice small cave. It stopped outside to allow her in first. Once in she collapsed on the ground. The pain from her side had been painful but each step, each fall had increased the pain to its agonizing max. It silently curled up next to her in hopes of giving some warmth and comfort.

Naruto had lost the trace of the twins along time ago but yet he continued forward. The darkness he had welcomed in hopes of protection. His usual loud jumps from branch to branch had gone to silent swooshed. His ears seemed to pick everything up and his eyes could see more. He knew Kurma was helping him. Yet when his sense of smell was heightened he was almost thrown of his branch. Landing on the ground with a soft thud he moved toward the smell of blood. He couldn't remember who's blood it belonged to but it smelled familiar. A light lavender sent and a hint of vanilla- 'Seriously kid what are you a chef, master of the smell.' 'Shut up! I know it isn't Sakura but this smell is so familiar.' The silence in his head ringed or maybe it was the still silence of the forest. Smelling fox he followed the two smells moving from the forest out into a rocky landscape. Naruto could tell where this person had fallen and by the looks of it they were losing blood, and lots of it too. Moving faster he came upon the cave at which the scents had mixed and the trail ended. As he approached the small fox began to yip in alarm and growl in defense.

Hinata heard the yips and growls but she stayed still. Her hand silently moved to grasp a kunai. Activating the byakugan Hinata watched as the man approached and when he was close enough Hinata jumped up startling both man and animal. She press the kunai to his neck. "Hinata it's me! Naruto!" Shocked she stumbled backwards removing the kunai from his neck. Naruto reached out to catch her from her fall and received a bit in the arm by the little fuzzball that was almost forgotten.

"Oww!" Hinata peeled off the little fox, "It's okay he's a friend." The fox quickly apologized by licking the wound he had created. Naruto laid Hinata back down, "You okay? Where's your wound?" Hinata was unable to speak but simply nodded and touched her side where the hole lay. "Man! This is bad. We need Sakura." Hinata responded with a gentle shake of her head. "But..." This time she touched his arm and shook her head once again. Sighing her hand left his arm and laid on her stomach. Tired she attempted at sleep. Giving in to her wishes Naruto laid silently beside her.

Naruto rose with the sun. He left the fox to guard his injured friend. Setting out he gathered wood, attempted to fish at the near by river, collected water, and using his still heightened sense of smell he found good berries to eat. Bring back his supplies he found Hinata sitting up against the wall, a scroll in hand. "A healing scroll?" "Yes, but it's quite advanced Sakura had taught me basics and hopefully on the trip she would help me with this one. But plans I guess never really work the way you want them to." Naruto laid down the fire wood in a neat pile before wrapping the berries in a bag.

"Do you need anything Hinata?" "Yes, do you have bandages?" "Yea, don't you?" He asked while handing his to hers. "I need more." Naruto went to attempt to fish again has Hinata set to work. Naruto was successful at two small fish and one big one. Not knowing how to cook Hinata insisted she do it, in hopes of not being a burden. Naruto watched her carefully. Hinata's movements were limited but she worked around that. The fox helped alot by grabbing specific things she needed like spices or a spoon. "You keep cooking appliances with you?" "Depending on the mission yes. Some spices are health beneficial that's why I bring them along." "That's cool! Anything for ramen?" His face lit up but Hinata was sad to disappoint him. "I'm sure there is but I didn't bring any along next time we are together on a mission I defiantly will." "Cool! Thanks." Naruto resisted to hug her afraid of hurting her any further.

In a comfortable silence Hinata finished cooking the fish. They had to eat straight from the pan but it was no problem. They left the bones for the little fox who stared the whole time, hungrily watching, waiting for a piece to fall. "Do you need help with the bandages?" "Oh th-thank you but I'm fine." "AWWW You broke your record!" Hinata was quite puzzled by his sudden statement. He was quick to explain, "Your stuttering. You didn't do it all day long." Hinata blushed embarrassed. "OH well. Let's get some sleep. Hopefully they will find us soon. With your injuries you aren't going anywhere." The darkness she hoped hid her face but Naruto wasn't stupid(at least sometimes he isn't right?) he could see her disappointed look and he wanted to let her know she wasn't a burden but he didn't know how yet. But soon. Very soon he'd know his answer. And when he did he will let her know and cheer her up but one thing constantly bugged him. Hinata knew basic medical knowledge but Sakura would be able to help more with something that seemed advanced in the medical district. What if...her wound was infected. Maybe she isn't telling him or she doesn't know. But if it is, what will happen to Hinata?


End file.
